Clashing of Worlds
by Fuzzy Coconut
Summary: (AU) Future YY/Y- In two different worlds, some things don't change.
1. Prologue

Clashing of Worlds  
  
by: Fuzzy Coconut  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah! I own it! *looks innocent as Takahashi, bound and gagged, grumbles* What???! I don't own the Dark Materials trilogy, either. Philip Pullman does. I bet he's willing to share, though, right? -___-''  
  
A/N: This is an AU fic (no, really?) where both Yugi and Yami live in different worlds, only Yugi's is our world and Yami's is called the Shadow Realm (told you it's an AU story). The two worlds overlap each other and certain windows connect them to one another. Magic and Duel Monsters (though not called that) exist in Yami's world only. There's a couple more details but you'll get it as the story progresses. Capische?  
  
Dedication: No fricking clue. Hell, it can be dedicated to you for reading this.  
  
Prologue  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a grand king. He was kind to his subjects and they treated him with respect and dignity.  
  
Yeah, uh huh, right.  
  
Stop and rewind. Let's look over this little sentence, shall we? Let's start with : "Once upon a time there lived a grand king." This is only partly correct. True, I AM king of my humble little land (they call me Pharaoh, actually) but this 'Once upon a time' ? Come on. This is the 21st century, people, get with the program!  
  
Secondly, how aobut this: "He was kind to his subjects." Subjects. Hahahaha. Do you know, loyal reader (or do I dare hope?) how many politicians out there would get angry if they ever heard me say something of the like about them? That's right. Too many.  
  
Finally: "And they treated him with respect and dignity." Who me? Are you sure you haven't gotten me confused with Old King Cole? Because I, for one, receive files upon files of complaints piled onto my desk every morning.  
  
Whoever's writing my biography needs to be dragged onto the street and shot. Several times.   
  
No, seriously. It's all wrong. The only reason I'm so high up in the political hierarchy is because my father was a stinking-rich mayor with people lining up to do his every bidding.  
  
They still line up to do mine.  
  
Eventually, people elected me to be ruler (that's right, RULER, not some petty mayor) because, after all, good ol daddy was now dead (heart attack? nah...I think it was suicide. Media can drive anyone nuts) and since I was next in line (like a hand-me-down garment), it was only right I had my own little legacy after his rather large one.   
  
I'm not bitter. I just don't think I'm all that great with ruling and dictating. Not that I'd tell anyone, of course. I have my pride, as well as appearances to keep up. I can't ever let the public see me break down or else all the hard work my father put in his whole lifetime goes down the drain.   
  
And what kind of son would I be if I did that?  
  
Still, I think I'd rather be some sort of travelling job, an explorer-type kind of career. It just sounds so much more appealing than sitting on the throne all day on my ass, doesn't it?  
  
Of course it does.  
  
So this is how I found myself escaping the palace (yeah, they actually call it that) and running into a half-deserted forest in the middle of the night, looking like some deranged tomb-robber (A/N: I couldn't resist.....really). I had packed enough food and drink to last for a very long time and was dressed all in black. I guess I'm pretty damn good at this sneaking around business, hm? Oh, shut up. It's my first time.  
  
The darkness was overwhelming. Even though I had cast a spell to keep an ever-burning light lit, only the nearest area around me ( two feet) could be seen. Which is why I didn't see a tree root behind me and tripped.  
  
Backwards.   
  
I barely had time to catch myself from landing on my ass, performing a small somersault and landing in a crouched position.  
  
Down a hillside.  
  
Oh, Ra.  
  
Why, do you ask, am I cursing?   
  
Because I landed on the sand where a sacred, ILLEGAL ritual was being performed.  
  
Blood coated a long sword that a thin, sour-looking man held, and I could see some sheep being held up by long metal rods in a triangle, blood dripping into the centre. His eyes turned towards my direction, and he looked at me with the blankest eyes I had ever seen.  
  
The scrawny man made a grab for my Millennium Puzzle, the upside -down pyramid said to contain sacred power. I was wishing for this power to sometime, oh I don't know, KICK IN, as I dodged his blows.  
  
A rumble started somewhere near my feet and I looked down to see the sand beneath me slip away, sucked out like some worm on the other end was feasting on it. I ran for solid ground, but as soon as I stepped forward, everything collapsed and my feet plunged into.....nothingness???  
  
Clawing for something to hold on to, I caught sight of the man. He was holding the sword up high, ready to cut my arms off.  
  
Damn you. I'm not going to be amputated today, thanks for offering.  
  
So I let go.  
  
And then promptly remembered my situation: holding on to the edge of a sand-cliff so I wouldn't be pulled down and taken to Ra knew where.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
I was falling into a deep, dark emptiness and the laughter of that man's echoed in my ears. I closed my eyes...  
  
I was going to die.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Whoo...how was that for the prologue? Bah.....he's OOC...oh, well. He's got my personality!  
  
  
  
I know some things are kinda confusing so I'll go over those in the next chappie.   
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!! Please? 


	2. I'm You

Clashing of Worlds  
  
By: Fuzzy Coconut  
  
A/N: Okay, so I promised I would go over some details in this chappie. Whoo- yay for my big mouth. To be honest, I'm not exactly in the mood for typing (my fingers are all screwy!) so the explanations are going to be blunt, short and to the point (just as I like them):  
  
  
  
1) Okay, forget everything that involves Yami in the series. In this little ficcy, he doesn't appear until after the Duelist Kingdom tournament.   
  
2) The windows pop up anywhere. I mean it- anywhere. In a bathroom, in a store- it's a scary thought, ain't it?   
  
3) In the His Dark Materials trilogy, the windows are opened by a funky ass knife. There is no such weapon in this fic. Windows are opened when- ahhh, I'll let you get to that part in the story. ^__^  
  
4) Okay, so this ain't an explanation, but there will be YY/Y content soon. The whole plot is centric around that relationship. (Whoa…there's a plot in here???! Lol)  
  
Disclaimer: Noooo!!!!!!! I'm the original creator of this series! I swear! Mr. Takahashi's coping me!!!!!!!! *sedative injected into arm* It's……..true. *falls asleep*  
  
Dedications- all the pretty reviewers!! Btw, Silverlily, I know- I'm a lazy ass who doesn't update until she feels like it. You're all welcome to torture me- although I've been known to withstand a lot ^___^.  
  
By the way, there's Anzu bashing in here….not that any of you mind, I think.  
  
Chapter one- I'm You  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
It was autumn again.   
  
  
  
Leaves fell from the sky in abundance, bright colors that lit up dying lawn. Crimson, gold and tangerine…even a hint of lime. It was all pretty festive, if you thought about it that way. Kind of like the Halloween costumes that kids always wore when the time came.  
  
I haven't dressed up in years, come to think of it. The last time I did have a costume on, it was three years ago. I can't even remember what I had gone as. It was probably something along the line of Duel Monsters, though I can't be certain. Stupid faulty memory. I think it needs to be rebooted again.  
  
I tore my gaze away from the window and stared at my sheet of finished quadratic equations. I was usually the first one done ( I finish the whole thing in about five to ten minutes, fifteen tops) so I pretty much had the rest of the class to myself. Math was pretty much a spare class for me so most of the time was spent doodling, daydreaming or something of the like. In other words, I spent the rest of the class BORED.  
  
Briiiiinnnngggggg!!!!!!!  
  
The bell jolted me off the path of introspective thoughts and reminded me to pack to my stuff. I hurriedly threw my things in my bag and called out "Sayonara, Sensei!" before rushing off to my locker, the one obstacle between me and the weekend, aka, Total Freedom.  
  
"Hey, Yug'! Wait up!" A familiar voice was calling me over the pandemonium of the student body. Most kids looked annoyed but got themselves out of the way. Everyone knew who that voice belonged to and the fiery, hot-headed personality that came with it.  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi stopped right in front of me, a trail of disaster behind him. He managed to give me a sheepish look before my two other friend, Hiroto Honda and Mazaki Anzu (A/N: *gags*) whacked or, in Anzu's case, slapped him on the arm.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Honda grumbled. "You know we always meet here before leaving. Why the rush?"  
  
"Yeah," Anzu agreed, dusting herself off. Azure eyes looked at Jou, scrutinizing, for any hint of guilt. She found none, surprise, surprise.  
  
  
  
"Aw, don't be sore at me, guys," Jou laughed, rubbing the back of his head. If he keeps doing that- he does it a lot- he'll have a bald spot soon. I gave a grin, holding a up a hand before the question could even be asked.  
  
"Sorry, Jou," I said, apologetically. "Jii-chan wants me home today. He said something about a new shipment of cards." I shrugged. "He's going to want help unloading them."  
  
"So my dream to be the best duelist this side of Domino's gonna have to wait, hey?" Jou sighed, then clapped me on the shoulder. "It's alright, man. I know you have a life outside of coaching me." A wide grin (one I didn't like) spread across his face. "But you owe me now. Double time next week."  
  
"Great," I said, sarcastically. "I better be going. See you guys later!"   
  
"Bye Yugi!" Anzu called, then turned her attention back to the other two.  
  
By this time, everyone else had left. A couple were waiting around, chatting, while others waited for parents, guardians, whatever to pick them up. I headed home quickly, avoiding traffic and everything else around me.  
  
Double time as teacher next week, I thought with a small sigh. Don't I ever get a break??? I had won the Duelist Kingdom championship last year and rumor had it that there was to be a new championship soon, hosted by Mr. Arrogant himself, Seto Kaiba. I don't exactly dislike him, but the way he acts…trust me, if I wanted cold, I'd stand in front of the freezer for awhile.  
  
Of course, he was still sore at me for winning. I don't understand it- he's such a perfectionist. Being second doesn't really matter, as long as you have fun while you're at it. His attitude bugs me sometimes, and it infuriates Jou. He really hates it when people are asses (of course, we all do, too- Jou just expresses his anger more vividly than the rest of us).  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed everything had gone eerily quiet. I mean, sure, there was still noise, but it was muffled somehow, like there was water I my ears or earplugs in them. A slight feeling of apprehension came over me and I felt some weird force turning my head up. Maybe there was a crink in my neck…?  
  
A jagged scar-like line was stretched over my head. It was as if the sky had been slashed. There was a darkness inside, a swirling vortex of nothingness. It was pretty wide too, about seven feet horizontally and five vertically. The patch left no shadow along the ground, proving it couldn't have been some Hollywood-made prop. This was real.  
  
Whatever it was.  
  
I forced my neck to look around. There was no one else around. No one else was here to stare at this window-like….thing.  
  
Maybe it's just as well, I thought, surprised though I didn't know why, exactly, I was feeling this.  
  
A small silver and gold thing seemed to be coming closer and closer. Squinting, I could see it looked like metal. It was also attached onto a dark shape, which seemed to be zooming in on my spot.  
  
Shit.  
  
Oh, crap, oh crap…what do I do now???   
  
Oh gee, I dunno….how about getting out of the way?!  
  
Very good idea, brain.  
  
I moved, feeling like a rooted plant trying to uproot itself. I hit the ground and attempted to move away.  
  
Not soon enough, though.  
  
The dark shape slammed into me, immediately causing all feeling in my legs to be lost. I landed on my chest, scraping my chin and pretty much everything else that had contact with the ground (A/N: That sounds wrong…..). I found myself staring at an ant that was passing by.  
  
Well, I sighed, it can't get any worse than this.  
  
Can it?  
  
In answer to my question, I peered over my shoulder. Two narrowed crimson eyes were staring at me in an expression I knew was distaste, curiosity and anger.  
  
I sighed  
  
Yes, I amended, it can.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Eh…well…it wasn't supposed to end there….but my wrists hurt and I'm hungry so…yeah. ^___^  
  
It's much easier to write with a full stomach. Till the next chappie,  
  
Coconut 


End file.
